User blog:Niamhmay/Week Three - Summary
Meeting One: 'This meeting focused on being the conceptual framework for our installation. The primary focus was the visual aesthetic of the piece, but this developed into a discussion on objects and phyisical construction of the work. As we have no place to house our installation at present, the group is a a bit of a rut as any potential idea is impeeded by this; a lot of good ideas are stuck at starting point, unable to progress further. Rich's idea for the installation had a victorian theme, alomst steampunk, it revolved around a dark colour palette and focused on the restriction of light. His idea for the table was to layer the table top with thick foam that would be easily manipulated to create sinking of dipping effect. He also proposed using muscle wire in some of the objects, such as flowers, in order to create a more impressive work. As demonstrated in this video , Muscle Wire could prove beneficial to this project ''Personal Concept for Table: tumblr_nqci3r1K7Q1rqtfmho1_400.jpg|Table Set Up tumblr_nqckvwQDLe1rqtfmho1_400.jpg|Small, low to the ground idea. High contrast tumblr_nqckx4x5Y71rqtfmho1_400.jpg|Palette Table tumblr_nqckx4x5Y71rqtfmho3_400.jpg|Non Traditional table construction tumblr_nqchrmLloD1rqtfmho1_400.jpg|Torn background, single chair tumblr_nqci42JKW41rqtfmho1_400.jpg|Table After breaking for lunch, we regrouped and began to discuss how to break down elements of the project into definable roles for individuals. Although Rich was already Project Manager there are other areas that need a co-ordinator to keep the project feeling seamless and cohesive. Gemma was assigned Creative Director, overseeing the aesthetic of the installation. I was assigned Design Director, in charge of the identity and branding of the project and it's output. While some similarites to the Creative Director, my role will not oversee the final installation (with the exception of the products I construct for it and group decisions). Individual Work: Began working on ideas for how I see the visual branding, which while dependent on the aesthetic direction of the installation, proved fruitful for ideas. I ended up taking my ideas for the piece from what a 'tea party' was and what it inlcuded. By using a word association technique, it lead me to focus on the gustory side of a tea party: sugar, sweetness, fullness, stickyness, sickness, nausea. '''Meeting Two: Today's meeting was divided into two sections: mood board and installation pieces. While the moodboard will arguably be ongoing for some time, it was important to focus on the works that will be included in the installation and decided, as a group, on what is to be made and who will make it. For Phase One, I am working on two pieces. As I do not like to spread myself thin, I wanted to focus heavily on what I was making for this phase. I believe that taking too much on will result in less than amazing pieces and as I have experience with sensor technology from my undergraduate in Computer Music, I am aware of the issues that will arise during their construction. I am worried about the lack of equipment that we currently have and the lack of an electronic lab in which to work in. I forsee lots of timemwasted on trying to locate something small or in sharing soldering irons, etc. Individual Work: ''For my first piece, currently titled ''NIME Teapot'' (NIME stands for '''New Interface for Musical Expression'). This will be an immersive instrument that will take in the ambiant sound of the environment of the installation and filter it through a Max/Msp patch that will result participant feeling as they are moving through a space. Inspired conceptually by ambisonic works, the instrument aims to transport the participant into a moving sonic world. I'm choosing to construct it in either PD or Max/MSP as I like the idea of greater control allowed for graphical manipulation on audio spacial field. References: Ambsonics Spatialization Tools for Max/Msp Ambisonics Externals for Max/Msp and Pure Data ZHdk Institute for Computer Music - Ambisonic Externals for Max/Msp Wiki list of Ambisonic Software Category:Blog posts